


[翔润]噓つき

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: ABO世界观强制性行为因此还是黄段子2020.04.16
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	[翔润]噓つき

早上通勤时分的电车挤得人恨不得就要双脚悬空，松本个不太高，这日十分不幸地被夹进两个壮得宛如橄榄球运动员的上班族中间，几乎就要不能呼吸。他拼命地仰起头，试图够到更高处的稍微清新一点的空气，挣扎间，八卦杂志的中吊广告猛地撞进眼，知名女优的大头照配上旁边加粗加黑的一串字：速报！XXX不为人知的真实素颜！性感派omega女优实际性别为beta！  
松本眼皮一跳，一口气没上来，差点被自己给呛死。  
地狱一般的电车之旅终于结束，他跌跌撞撞地被人潮推着往闸机外走。刚刚在中吊上看到的消息看来是今日一大热点，耳边不断传来陌生人有关这个话题的讨论。  
松本僵着脸从包里摸出耳机塞上，手指一拉，把音量调到了最大。  
走进办公室，惊讶地发现气氛也有些异常，如此多的人在窃窃私语，脸上全是那副探听八卦逸闻时的兴奋和迫切。  
松本在心里狠狠翻了个白眼：也不至于吧！明星艺人的八卦到底有什么好关心的！一个人到底是omega还是beta就这么重要吗！  
他愤愤不平地往座位上一坐，摔下背包的动静好像扔下了一个秤砣，吓着了旁边的芥川。  
芥川是个大嘴巴，平日里就既自来熟又活跃，他明明看出松本此时脾气不好，但还是连人带椅子往这里一滑，脸上就是那副松本看了要翻白眼的神情。  
“哟松润，你听说了嘛？”  
松润不想理他。  
可芥川不依不饶：“宣传部小山的事情，很惊人吧？”  
？  
这倒是真的没听说。  
松本这才扭过头：“什么事？”  
“就知道你不知道，”芥川的兴奋更明显了，他带着那股让人生厌的熟稔紧紧凑上来吧，把嘴贴近松本的耳边：“小山之前已经谈婚论嫁的那个女朋友，是婚姻诈骗师。昨天被捕啦。”  
绕是松本，也不禁“哈？！”出声了。  
“真可怜啊，小山。据说被骗了不少钱。结果一切都是假的，出身啊，年龄啊，甚至连性别都不对。据说其实是个alpha！都准备结婚了吧，那一定已经做过了，真不知道小山现在是怎么想的……真可怜、真可怜。”  
从芥川的语气里半分同情也听不见，音节和音节中满满悦动着的都是幸灾乐祸。他说完这些情报便转脸开始窥探松本的神色，只可惜半点他所期待的兴奋也没等到，反而却看见他冷下了脸，连眉毛也皱起来。  
皱着眉的松本看起来脾气更不好了：“omega到底有什么好的，怎么个个都要装成omega。”  
八卦能手芥川立刻明白了他话里埋着的信息：“啊，你是说今天早上那则新闻？呀，那个也是没想到，那个XX竟然是个beta……真是伤人心，我还买过她的写真集呢。”  
“有什么不一样吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我是说，她是beta还是omega，有什么不一样吗？身材还是那副身材，脸也没有改变，好看的写真也压根不会因此变得难看吧，为什么这么在乎呢？”  
芥川不可思议地看向松本：“你在说什么啊？你这是在开玩笑吗？”  
松本显然不是，他的表情已经不能更严肃了。  
“不会吧，你是真的不懂还是假的不懂啊？你们alpha难道不该更在乎这种事情吗？再说，这是欺诈吧，欺诈就是不对的啊。”  
松本要说的话被芥川堵在喉咙里，脸上的表情变得更加闷闷不乐。他不善言辞，自然说不过芥川，只好抿着嘴扭过头，不再接话。  
芥川终于识趣，不再来招惹显然已经生起气来的松本，此刻恰巧又有一无所知的同事走进来，他重整旗鼓，带着自己的情报朝新人进发。

午休的时候松本在天台碰见了小山，他眼底青黑，一身烟味，手上拿着一个一次性纸杯，里面也满是烟头。他的样子实在是太过可怜，松本几乎是在看见他的一瞬间感到心虚和愧疚，几乎转身就想走，反倒是小山叫住了他。  
小山是个单纯的好人，他只以为松本是不想打扰他，于是递出一根烟，还往旁边挪了挪示意这里有空位。  
松本的愧疚更强了。这件事明明与他半点不相关，可只是站在小山身边，他就几乎要被罪恶感吞噬。但又没办法立刻离开，只要硬着头皮点燃香烟，猛得吸进一大口。  
身边的小山“喔”了一声。  
“alpha还真厉害，吸烟也这么豪迈。”  
松本干笑两声，低头又狠狠地抽了一口。

下班之前，松本在公司邮箱里收到了同事发来的聚餐邀请，聚餐的名单里赫然写着小山的名字，松本明白，这是大家给小山准备的安慰酒会。  
只可惜他现在实在是没有这份心情。  
把原本该分配给小组同事的工作全部揽到自己一个人的头上，忽视掉上司诧异的眼神，松本把桌上堆得高高的企划书拍下来发给牵头的同事被配上了一个哭哭的表情：“今晚肯定要加班，实在是没办法赶过来，对不起呀。”  
同事接连发来惊讶和安慰的贴纸，最后一句遗憾，结束了邀约。  
逞强揽下来的工作颇有难度，松本一阵埋头苦干，连已经到了下班时间都没有察觉，当他终于从一堆报表中抬起头，才发现周围的同事已经走了赶紧，窗外的天也已经彻底黑下来，偌大一间办公室，只剩他一个人。  
过度用脑让人脸颊滚烫，松本转了转已经僵硬起来的腰，打算去洗手间洗把脸冷静一下。  
站起身的时候，腿有些无力，腰也一阵发软，松本只当是自己坐了一个下午关节已经固住，没当回事，直径往洗手间走。  
冰冷的清水碰上皮肤的时候，松本被冷出一个机灵，他这才迟钝地察觉到自己的体温好像已经远超出了正常范围。之前腰软腿酸的症状好像更明显了，原本只是想转个身，却差点直接软倒在地上，松本猛地撑住水池的边缘，才将将稳住自己的身体。  
他实在是大意过头了，到了这样的地步，脑中窜出的第一个念头竟然还是怀疑自己是否突然发烧，直到后穴泌出的液体开始慢慢打湿了内裤，松本这才反应过来这是发情期提前到了。  
这、这怕不是报应吧。  
他赶忙伸手捂住脖颈处贴着阻隔贴的部分，不幸中的万幸，看来这块贴片还发挥着作用，他的气味半点也没有逸散出来。只要气味被阻隔就不会有危险，松本用指甲狠狠掐着自己的虎口强迫自己集中注意力，现在首先需要走回办公室，只要回到办公室，至少拿到手机，一切就还有挽救的余地。  
情热比他预料中的更猛烈地侵袭过来，松本狠狠拍了拍自己已经开始混沌的脑袋，扶着墙一点一点往洗手间的门口挪。  
只可惜现在看来，那块仍然在发挥作用的阻隔贴就是上天残留下来的最后的仁慈了，当松本剧里洗手间的门还有一步之遥时，门被从外推开了。  
站在门口的是樱井。  
两人都愣住了。  
松本看见樱井皱起了眉。  
在这种时候遇见他，太糟糕了。松本咬着牙，强撑着不想让自己在气势上落了下风。樱井不喜欢自己，这点松本早就察觉到了，他也不愿意自找没趣，因此平日在公司里都是能避就避，却没想到却要在最狼狈的时候撞上了。  
松本无视掉一旁樱井的冷眼，强撑着继续要向外走，因为实在是不想示弱，他连墙也不愿扶了。只可惜此时的身体状况并不容他这般逞强，刚走出一步，后穴处就传来一阵难以言喻的空虚，连带着腿根一阵酸软，整个身子往下坠。松本没能支撑住，向旁边一倒，就要摔到地上。  
樱井倒也不至这般冷漠，最终还是伸手揽住了松本的腰。他还是皱着眉头，脸上没什么表情，冷漠的眼睛居高临下地扫视着松本：“松本さん，还好么？”  
松本想要挣脱，奈何手软脚软，几乎难以动弹。樱井同他不同，身居高层的他已经没了收敛气味的必要，此刻他周身都是alpha那股强势的气味。这味道萦绕松本四周，不留情面地将他捆绑勒紧。松本几乎耗费了所有的意志力才让自己不要立刻跪在他的面前解开他的裤裆，哪还有精力去编瞎话糊弄樱井。  
有冰冷的视线在他的身上游弋，松本抬头，对上樱井那双没有太多情绪的眼睛，松本被看得一个机灵，猛地抬手捂住了自己的后颈。  
完了。  
他在做完这个动作之后就立刻感到了后悔，但一切已经来不及了，他眼睁睁地看着樱井毫无情绪的眼神中逐渐带上了一些令他害怕的东西。  
樱井终于露出了点表情，一种甚至可以称得上是和善的笑意。他慢慢凑到了松本耳边，一字一顿：“原来如此。”

松本被按在厕所隔间的墙上，皮带被抽下扔在一边，衬衫也已经完全散开，露出袒露的胸膛和已经立起的乳头。樱井不与他亲吻，他甚至依旧带着那副令人生厌的冷漠的神色，只不过手已经滑进了西裤，正隔着他的内裤，揉捏他的臀。  
“好湿。”  
樱井说出这句话的口气像在评价一份报告，可手下却丝毫不留情，力度越来越大。被体液沾湿的内裤随着樱井的动作黏在松本的臀上，黏腻的棉布贴着皮肤的滋味很不好受，可在被情欲蒸干的此刻，一丝一毫的抚摸都如同救赎，松本竟然在这样诡异的玩弄下升起了快感，没能忍住，被逼出一声叫。  
樱井闻声转过头，脸上是罕见的好奇的神情，他饶有兴致的盯着松本因羞愤而闭上的眼睛，凑上前轻咬一口他的耳垂，嘴里吐出恶劣的话。  
“原来alpha也能这么湿，好厉害，是天赋异禀？”  
这张嘴顺着耳垂一路向下咬上脖颈，无视松本的躲避和战栗，咬上那块阻隔贴的边缘。在汗液的浸润下，阻隔贴的边缘已经翘起，樱井毫不费力地将它一把扯下来，顷刻间，馥郁的香味爆炸似的倾泻出来。  
“好香。”他听见了樱井低沉的声音，感受着他的舌头不紧不慢地舔上那块已经红肿发热的腺体。松本奋力克制着自己的战栗和呻吟，他明白樱井就是想要这个，可当那些讨厌的手指终于挑开已经彻底濡湿的布料直截了当地按在他的穴口上的时候，他还是无力地软倒下去，若非那条固定在他腰部的臂膀，他此刻一定已经坐在地上。  
松本并不是没有过在发情期的性爱，但从未有一场如今天这次这样令他恐惧却又无法抵御。樱井没有脱下他的裤子，仅是将内裤拉下来了一点，就毫无怜悯地生生撞了进去。这根饱胀的阴茎对于一个发情已久的omega而言说是救赎也不为过，松本甚至能清晰地感知到自己的腔肉正恬不知耻地吮吸着这跟阴茎上凸起的血管。他挺立起来的乳头贴着冰冷的瓷砖，勃起的阴茎吐着浊液的被困在内裤和西裤里，半点抚慰也得不到，所有的快感都源于后穴，源于最深处的饥渴和瘙痒。松本在这样的顶弄下失去理智，半点克制的念头也不会再有，他嘴巴里胡乱呻吟祈求，说出的淫词艳语连娼妓听了也要叹服。  
樱井该是很满意的，他在松本耳边不停地吐露着粗重的呼吸，时不时亲吻一下他的耳廓和腺体，却吝与给予爱抚，连肉体的触碰也少。但即便是这样，松本依旧被他干得高潮迭起，他的裤子已经全湿了，阴茎射出的精液和后穴吐出的清液让他的腿根湿滑一片，顺着大腿一路往下，连袜子也被淫液沾湿。  
松本已经被操开了，最深处的甬道也已经彻底的敞开，樱井的龟头狠狠蹭过那处，随即毫不犹豫地就闯了进去。松本惊喘着要躲，抖着腰向前蹭，只可惜面前就是墙，根本无处可退，反倒像是欲求不满，还得靠蹭墙来寻求慰藉。樱井双手的温度透过一层衣服也能感知得到，他顺着松本的腰摸过来，隔着外裤抓上松本的昂扬的性器。  
粗鲁的力道被布料滤过一层，反倒极好地安抚了此时烧得炙热的情欲。松本在樱井的手下呻吟，像是一尊淫乱的乐器，只要给予不同的刺激，就能不住地发出悦耳的声音。  
到最后，连最末梢的神经也被性快感所侵袭，酥麻酸软的感觉蔓延到指尖脚背，连脸颊旁的一次轻微的吐气也能将松本再次拉入快感的漩涡，他趴在墙上有气无力的喘息，过度的高潮已经将下身的衣物完全浸透。终于，当樱井掰过他的手腕开始亲吻手指时，性器卡在生殖腔最深处开始膨胀抖动，牙齿也抵上肩颈处的腺体。  
此刻松本早已不知道什么叫拒绝了。  
他经历着情欲和高热，脑子里早已是一团浆糊，樱井的声音远得好像是从天边传来的，含糊又粘稠，一点也没有他平日雷厉风行的架势。  
“即便你拒绝我，我也会标记你。”  
然后痛从肩颈和身体内部一起绽开来，有温暖的藤蔓顺着这两处爬遍他的身体，将他包裹缠绕。  
樱井似乎又说了什么话，但松本实在是太累了，一点力气也不剩下。于是他顺从地闭上眼睛，将自己交给黑暗。  
在坠落中，藤蔓接住了他。


End file.
